


Due To the Dead

by Artan



Series: Fluency AU [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fantastic Racism, Gen, Interspecies, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artan/pseuds/Artan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some family ties need to be regularly maintained.  Even when those relatives are among the departed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due To the Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fluent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896473) by [WildBurr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBurr/pseuds/WildBurr). 



The police cruiser came to a stop outside a quiet park and two mammals stepped out into the early afternoon sun. Judy looked over at her partner and asked “Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, we are supposed to be on duty right now…” Nick smiled, “Relax, we can both leave the cruiser for fifteen minutes. It isn’t like the city is going to come crashing down around us that quickly. Besides, if we wait until after our shift ends this place will be packed.” Judy sighed, “I know the summer solstice is important to foxes, but I don’t think we ever got around to why exactly.” Nick began his explanation as the pair made their way to the center of the wooded park. “There is a Barrow here. We foxes have strong family ties, but unlike most mammals our run from the mother’s side of the family. To the extent that husbands are nearly adopted by their wife’s family.” “That explains why you were so desperate to be on good terms with Mom.” Judy interjected. “True, but there is more. Those family ties extend back for generations and need to be maintained. On the summer solstice, we take the time to do that.”

A well-worn path lead the pair through a band of trees to the center of the park. There, surrounded by trees and apartment blocks was a grassy mound apparently fifteen feet high covered in stone markers. Each stood around four feet high and had an open hole at the top, through which a long burgundy cloth was strung and fluttered in the breeze. “This is a Vulpine Barrow.” Nick said, “One of the oldest surviving ones, that is...” As they approached the mound, several different voices could be heard on the far side of the barrow. “Surprisingly busy for this time of day.” Nick whispered. He directed Judy up the side of the mound until they reached a moderately worn marker. The light wind had gusted enough to allow Judy to read the name inscribed on the square column, ‘Wilde.’

“So this is your Grandmother?” Judy asked. “Yes and many others who have carried the Wilde name. All buried here with their husbands.” Her curiosity was roused, but she decided her questions could wait a few minutes. This was far too solemn a place.

Nick stood before the marker, bowed his head for a short time and was silent. Judy mirrored him, saying a short prayer of her own for the departed. Once they had both paid their respects they made their way back to the cruiser. With the windows and doors shut Judy couldn’t restrain herself anymore and began to ask her questions. “Do you want me to ask everything at once, or one at a time?” “One at a time, this will take some explanations.” “Ok, first off, why did we go during the day? You said it was busy yet there were only a handful of others that I could hear.” “Remember, these aren’t just for show, Carrots.” Nick said, gesturing to his sunglasses. “If we had waited until after our shift was over, or worse, dusk this place would have been so full of foxes we wouldn’t have been able to even see the Barrow.” “You also mentioned something about this being the oldest surviving Barrow…” She trailed off, unsure how to proceed when Nick responded. “This city hasn’t always been the most welcoming. Generations ago, Barrows like the one we visited used to be raised far outside the borders of towns and villages. But, as Zootopia grew, they were swallowed by the city. Some were made into parks, but many others were leveled.” “Why?” A part of Judy already knew the answer, but she still had to ask. “It was a different time,” Nick scoffed. “Predators weren’t always accepted, but some species took the brunt of that hostility. Weather from spite, greed, or simple ignorance we lost parts of our history.” The cruiser was quiet for a time after that. Nick reflected on what was lost and Judy grappled with the city’s history. “If you don’t mind, I still have a few more questions.” Judy tentatively asked after a short silence. Nick snapped out of the past as he responded. “Go right ahead.” “Just how old is that Barrow? Everything seemed to be fairly new.” “Last I checked, that specific one is from the mid-sixteenth century. So that makes it around four-hundred fifty years old.” “So how does everyone fit? That mound doesn’t seem that large, at least on the surface.” “We cremate our dead. Only a portion of the ashes are placed in the barrow. The rest are scattered, either to the four winds or somewhere significant to the deceased.” “One more question, what exactly did you mean when you were talking about your mother’s side of the family?” “Foxes are matrilineal, remember?” Judy nodded in response. “This means there are many high expectations placed on the first born daughter. The female side of the family is also how we used to understand lineage and inheritance. As you know, in a vulpine relationship, the wife is the real power. Also, the husband joins his partner’s family. For all intents and purposes he becomes their adopted son.”

Suddenly, a sobering thought came to Judy. “You know we have a dangerous job, right? Should the worst ever happen, where will you go?” Nick was taken by surprise and took a moment to answer. “I don’t know.” He said. “I know rabbits don’t have the same customs, but I would like to be with you.” He looked both worried and hopeful as he waited for his mate’s response. Judy pulled over and stopped the cruiser. “Nick,” she said. “ **Soulmate** , why would I ever say no?” She smiled before adding. “You are a hopeless romantic though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to WildBurr, his concept was something that I had found fascinating. Do give his original a look, it brings up some very interesting ideas.


End file.
